starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
StarCraft II Q
Chat with Devs: StarCraft II from its conception has been designed to be an eSport and one of the backbone features to helping players learn more about their own gameplay as well as their opponents is through replays. In our chat with Dustin this week, he highlighted various features that will be available to players while viewing replays. These features are designed both to help players improve in StarCraft II as well as serve as a platform of statistics for eSports commentary. • How much damage did that Reaper raid do on the enemy economy? • Does it look like the enemy is going to be able to make a comeback? • Is that player walking into a losing battle? These are all questions that are raised in exciting competitive games and replays. With the new replay system, players and eSports casters will be able to follow these games in much more depth, as well as understand the repercussions of players’ major decisions on the battlefield. Players will be able to easily compare statistics of opposing players in real time as well as make their own predictions based on stats comparing army size, resource collection rate, resource allocations, and tech research in progress. Reapers Raiding Zerg's Economy http://www.battle.net/Images/misc/3-17/Replay_UI%20_Resources_1.jpg http://www.battle.net/Images/misc/3-17/Replay_UI%20_Resources_2.jpg Comparing Army Sizes http://www.battle.net/Images/misc/3-17/Replay_UI%20_Units_1.jpg •• Replay UI is still very much work in progress ••• Shown are two tabs of various info tabs the player will be able to view while viewing a replay As always, feel free to give the Devs and I a w00t if your enjoying these Q&As! ---StarCraft II Q&A Batch 50--- 1. Overlord can be upgraded to carry units, and spawn creep, and Overseer can detect, spawn changeling, and has a longer line of sight. Why not just have the Overlord upgraded with these abilities, rather than have him transform? – Mooiki (Lordaeron) We want each race's detection ability to be well balanced. We don't want to see every Overlord with detection after upgrading the ability once at Lair. Separating detection capability into two units creates important choices for Zerg players, to ensure their army has enough support of each type available. 2. Any support for stereoscopic play? - Ylleks (Azeroth) Stereoscopic vision can be an interesting feature, as we’ve seen with the recently added support in World of Warcraft and other games. For now however, the team is concentrating on the core aspects of StarCraft II and making sure the core features of the game that will be used by everyone are as good as can be. Later on down the road we can evaluate more features like this and see if they make sense to support in StarCraft II. 3. At previous events with playable StarCraft II stations we often saw players doing classic Brood War build orders and tactics. Taking all the new things into account, how far do you get with playing just like in Brood War? Is it a clear disadvantage or a good way to start? - instarcraft.de It will depend on the player's play type and creativity. The experience and skills from the original StarCraft will definitely help players get familiar with StarCraft II. However, there are a lot more units, abilities, and buildings in StarCraft II than the original StarCraft. Players can always start out playing in the way that they used to play in the original StarCraft. As they grow more comfortable with the game they can begin exploring the new units and abilities and discover lots of new strategies. It's not a matter of advantage or disadvantage, it depends more on the players’ play styles and preferences. 4. Will it be possible to use characters to colour ingame text like in SC1? – StarCraftWire.net No, currently there is no in-game colored text support. Colored text was a neat trick in the original game, but we wanted to ensure that all in-game communication is clear and easily readable, so we’re only supporting default text style. 5. In the single player, you said we can choose from the missions and the way we want to go forward. Will it be like we definitely will play all the missions and we can choose the order, or does it mean that probably we will miss some missions? – StarCraft II Hungary In most cases, you'll be able to go back and explore a mission branch that you skipped earlier in the campaign, so you can experience almost all of the missions in a single play-through of the campaign. There may be a couple of rare cases where a choice you make closes off a mission, however. 6. Will campaign decisions in the Terran portion affect campaign outcomes/branches in the Zerg and Protoss portions? - TheWarCenter We looked into this possibility, but after some debate, we decided it was most important that each campaign delivers a self-contained, yet epic storyline. Giving each campaign a single start and ending was the best way to ensure a coherent plot. 7. In the original StarCraft, you could make the Lurker (through bug use), while burrowed, hold fire until told to attack, something which led to many exciting situations. Are there any plans to include a “hold fire” command for the Lurker in SC2? In addition, worker units lacked Hold and Patrol commands in SC, will this be the case in SC2 as well? – Team Liquid (Zanric) There is no hold fire command for Lurker in the current build. However we will look into every possibility that encourages more tactical, exciting gameplay and keeps the game balanced. ---End of Transmission---Karune. 2009-03-19. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 50. Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-19. Additional Comments When Zerglings get their speed upgrade, they will visually be added with wings.Karune. 2009-03-19. StarCraft II Q&A - Batch 50 (page 2). Battle.net StarCraft II General Discussion Forum. Accessed 2009-03-19. References Category:StarCraft II Q&A batches